


drive

by nectarwrites



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nigel loves Will Graham, Will Graham loves Nigel, non-canon compliant, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Nigel and Will met in Florence after the latter reunited with Hannibal. They hit it off and live in Wolf Trap for a year before embarking on an impromptu road trip.
Relationships: Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Kudos: 38





	drive

_ “We could disappear now, tonight.” _

Will had whispered those words in Nigel’s ear when he returned to Wolf Trap, whose former furry residents had been dispersed to loving homes, to pick Nigel up after quitting his job and tying up loose ends. Later, when they were at the halfway mark between Baltimore and New Orleans he had confessed to Nigel that Hannibal had whispered those exact words to him the day before he had carved that nasty scar in Will’s abdomen. Nigel softly smiled, his hand caressing Will’s scarred, sleeping face. He knew it was a fucking cliche, but he loved watching his lover sleep as his normally guarded face was soft and his lips had a faded smile that played Nigel’s heartstrings with tender, delicate fingers. Alas, Will’s hazy, blue eyes fluttered awake at Nigel’s shifting. 

“Shit, my bad, I'm sorry for waking you up, love,” Nigel whispered, his hand sliding from Will’s cheek to his dark curls as his lips smiled apologetically.

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad it’s you waking me up instead of my thrashing and screaming waking you up,” Will half- heartedly chuckled, fixating his gaze on the blue haze from the motel tv, knowing that Nigel was staring at him with those sad puppy eyes. Although he wasn’t as emotionally tone deaf as he was when Jack had first come to him with the offer of profiling a particular unsub, he still wasn’t quite the best when it came to dealing with them, especially when it dealt with others pitying him. ‘ _ The best course of action would be to change the subject.’  _ Will thought as he pulled Nigel into his arms. “God, At first I was bone tired so I was glad we agreed to take a night off from driving, but now I'm restless.” Will pouted, knocking their legs together for emphasis.

Nigel hummed. “Let’s get out. Grab a bite and sit somewhere with a view that’s almost as pretty as you.”

“I’d like that.”

Nigel sighed, feeling content as his body sank against the battered, faded red booth. He slurped the last of his lo mein then looked up at Will who was calmly sipping his sake.

“Still feeling restless, love?” Nigel asked.

Will shook his head, his eyes fixated on the cuffs of his leather jacket that he’d stolen from Nigel. “I feel free. There’s no one in my head for once.” He clasped Nigel’s hand in his. “I think this trip’s done both of us some good.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Nigel’s lips. “I had a more romantic idea planned, darling, but I think i’ll do it now.” He took out a small pastel blue box held together by a snow white bow before getting down on one knee. “Will Graham, ever since I first saw you in Florence, looking like a fallen angel with the Italian sun casting an ethereal glow on your bloodstained face and your golden blue eyes met mine. I knew that you were it for me. Baby, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man to have ever lived by marrying me?”

A beat of silence turned into a few minutes of silence as Nigel slowly stood up, doubt clouding his mind as he saw tears fall from his precious Will’s ocean blue eyes. “Aw, baby, don’t cry. Shit, I’m sorry. I guess I misread this. I-”

“Shut up you lovable moron, of course I want to marry you! Yes!” Will smiled as Nigel slipped the golden ring on his finger before pulling him in for a kiss.

The sunlight glistened on the beads of sweat dripping down Nigel’s neck as he finished throwing away the last of the fast food wrappers and empty bottles out of the jeep. According to the weatherman it was the hottest day of the year for New Orleans. Nigel pushed up his shades after putting the gas pump back, leaning against the jeep waiting for Will to come back out with their treats. Finally, he could see his fiance strolling up to the cashier with his arms full of chips, candy, and soda. Nigel glanced at his watch, smiling once he realized at this rate they could be in Tennessee by nightfall if not early morning.

_ “1, 2, 3, 4, 5…”  _ Will silently counted in his head, trying to quell his desire to snap at the nosy cashier asking if his wife would approve of him buying all that junk food. He rolled his eyes, letting out a mirthless chuckle. “Actually it was my fiance’s idea to make a pit stop to stock up on our junk food on our way to Tennessee.” Will pointed at the man leaning against a jeep who waved back. Will smirked at the cashier’s gaping mouth and judging eyes as he took the bag of goodies and left.

“Thanks for getting our goods, baby. We should be good for at least a few hours,” Nigel said, pressing a kiss on Will’s cheek.

Will waved him off, reclining the seat before kicking his feet up on the dashboard. “No need to thank me but you’re getting out next time.” He took the gold-trimmed aviators off of Nigel's face and slid them on his. “Wake me up when we get to the next pit stop or Tennessee, whichever comes first, Nigel,” Will said, his head nodding off as his eyes fluttered in and out of reality until sleep claimed him.


End file.
